


Rose, wake up....

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wakes Rose up, she's not thrilled. He is though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose, wake up....

"Roooooose, Rose," says the Doctor, leaning over the blonde lying in bed next to him. He likes that she's in bed with him. He likes it even more that she's naked.

He runs his hands down her back, dragging the sheet with him and makes a happy little noise when he succeeds in uncovering her bum. He's a big fan of Rose's bum.

"Come on Rose, you know you want to wake up," he says as he crawls back up the bed to lay his face before hers on the pillow.

Rose blinks sleepily, trying to focus on the face in front of her. She's less impressed than usual when she sees the spiky hair and ridiculously happy 'I just got laid' grin on the Doctor's face. "Go 'way, sleeping."

Edging closer to Rose, the Doctor starts rambling, "You're not sleeping and why would you want to, we could be having more sex..." As he talks, he's completely unaware of what Rose is doing. Until....

"Ooomfffff!" he says around a mouthful of pillow.

Rose smirks and says, "Wake me up once more with THAT grin and you're never getting lucky again!"

His face drops, and Rose, unable to keep up the serious facade, giggles at him. He pounces. "We both know that's not true."

As she proceeds to snog the grin off the Doctor's face, Rose has to admit he's right.


End file.
